Footwear typically includes a sole structure configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground or floor surface. Footwear sometimes utilizes polyurethane foam or other resilient materials in the sole to provide cushioning. A fluid-filled bladder is sometimes included in the sole to provide desired cushioning. An outsole of a durable material, such as rubber, is typically adhered to the foam and/or the bladder and serves as a ground-contacting surface with sufficient traction coefficients under both wet and dry conditions.